Retrouvailles des Gboys
by Cormier
Summary: Après un an de séparation la paix risque enfin d'être signée su L2! Tous les pilotes espèrent avoir enfin une occasion de revoir Duo.dernier chap en ligne...zut j'ai oublié pr les cheuveux de dudul, vais peutetre faire un dernier chap....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur ; Cormier

Disclamer ; ces B-G sont à moi !

………..Cormier qui revient avec un œil au beurre de cacahuéte (tout noir !)…. «en fait, ils sont pas à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioouuawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww……….

Retrouvailles 

Il y avait eu…les infiltrations, les morts, les duels, les explosions, les auto-destructions, les colères, tous ça pendant les missions, car des missions, il y en avait eu beaucoup, trop pour certains,…Et puis, il y avait eu La Mission, la dernière mission qui ne fut pas annoncée par Heero Yuy, mais par les professeurs. La mission tant attendue, celle qui mettrait un terme à l'Alliance et à Oz. Le mieux dans cette mission, c'est qu'elle n'était pas plus dure que les autres, voire même plus simple car les forces de Oz et de L'Alliance étaient trop affaiblies pour lutter…Il restait cinq bases désormais. Duo avait ri… « Si c'est pas un signe ça ! Allez, une chacune pour pas faire de jaloux ! »

Les adieux, c'était fait dans une sobriété calme et sereine. Chacun s'était avancé au centre du hangar, les gundams les entourant. Tout était calme. Même si pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient avoué, la guerre avait tissé ses liens, une amitié s'était crée entre eux tous, mais les professeurs avait été formels ; Même si Oz est détruit, la paix n'en sera pas moins fragile et instable, les ordres étaient interdiction de tous contacts entre les pilotes jusqu'à l'annonce de la paix sauf s'ils avaient à se rencontrer autrement qu'en tant que pilotes de gundams ou amis.

Wufei partait le premier, il serra la main de « Yuy »-« Chang », il fit de même avec Trowa et Quatre mais avec le sourire. Quant à Duo, il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler Fei, mais avec amitié, et Wufei ne releva pas, il alla même jusqu'à répondre « Duo ». Puis il monta sur son cheval (ah non, gundam…) et décolla. Heero et Trowa partirent ensemble. Heero fit un micro-sourire au shinigami (qui en tomba sur les fesses) en lui assurant qu'il ne fera jamais confiance à qui que se soit plus qu'à lui. Il remercia Quatre pour son aide. Quant à Trowa après avoir salué Duo, il serra Quatre dans ses bras, et parti à la suite de Heero. Les deux meilleurs amis se firent alors face.

Eh ben, on a fait du beau travail nan ? Regarde, ils ressemblent presque à des êtres humains !

Duo…

mais bon, je veux pas faire de favoritisme, mais j'avoue que le geste de Trowa le rend plus…

Duo ! s'exclama Quatre passé en mode Tomate

Allez, je plaisante Quat-chou. Bon, il est temps.

Ils se sourirent.

Au revoir Duo, et prend soin de toi !

Au revoir Quatre, et t'as intérêt à négocier la paix plus vite que ça pour qu'on se revoie !

Compte sur moi ptit'Démon !

C'est ça, cause toujours mère poule !

Duo….

Je plaisante mon Ange !

Les deux derniers gundams disparurent dans l'espace.

Interdiction de tous contacts entre les pilotes jusqu'à l'annonce de la guerre sauf s'ils avaient à se rencontrer autrement qu'en tant que pilotes de gundams ou amis.

En tout cas hasard ou pas (Non, d'après Wufei , pas de réponse de la part de Heero et Trowa

Et un oui, de la part de Quatre), Mais les quatre pilotes avaient réussi à se rencontrer autre qu'en temps que pilotes ou amis….Wufei avait tenu à accompagner Sally qui s'était lancé dans la campagne pour la paix. Heero, s'était fait administrateur des affaires de Réléna (en fait, il en fout pas une…) qui militait pour la paix. Trowa s'était présenté en temps qu'aide des administrateurs auprès de Réléna et travaillait désormais avec Heero, et la Winner Compagny, s'était donné un rôle important dans la stabilisation de la paix dans les colonies et sur la Terre. Quant à Duo, aucun des pilotes n'avait eu des nouvelles de lui.

Même si les forces hostiles avaient disparu, il restait tout de même beaucoup de personnages influents à qui la guerre avait fait faire des bénéfices très très rentables et ce n'était pas une mince affaire de faire accepter de voter la paix à tout ce jolie monde. Mais à force de persévérance, de patience (les G-boys sont très forts dans ces domaines) Quatre avait réussi (au bout d'un an) à tenir un ultime congrès regroupant tous les hommes influents du moment (politiquement bien sûre, allez pas vous imaginez Madonna à un congrès coloniale…). Ce congrès devait avoir lieu sur L2 et là devait être voté une fois pour toute (ou non) le traité de paix, revu, corrigé et modifié tellement de fois depuis la fin de Oz. Les quatre pilotes espéraient tous revoir Duo sur L2…

A suivre

En fait l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de maintenant… (il y aura plus de dialogue normalement…..)


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Cormier

Disclamer ; ……comme je tiens à la vie, ils sont tjrs pas à moi (mais bientôt niark niark !)

Note : J'ai reçu des rewiews ! En plus je croyais pas avoir réussi à la publier la fan fic...ben ouais, ma relation avec l'ordi n'a rien à envié à celle de Hee-chan avec son laptop (d'un côté c'est bon signe non ?) En tout cas merci beaucoup !Ça m'a fait très plaisir. Dudul fait son entré ! (enfin je crois…)

Chapitre 2 

Quatre regarda l'amphithéâtre géant devant lequel il se trouvait….Peu à peu les représentants des colonies remplissaient les gradins, des flashs jaillissaient déjà de partout, de vives discussions sur la paix étaient entamées. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Quatre.

On a tous confiance en toi Quatre.

Merci beaucoup Trowa, j'espère vraiment les convaincre…dommage qu'on ait pas encore retrouvé Duo…

S'il sait que la conférence de paix se tient ici il viendra sûrement déclara Réléna qui se voulait rassurante alors qu'elle stressait comme une malade (genre moi avant un contrôle de maths…)

Quatre sourit

Impossible ! Vous savez très bien que seuls les représentants et les journalistes ont le droit d'accès à la réunion.

Merci Wufei ! On t'aime beaucoup, mais là tu viens un peu de casser….

Sally n'eut pas temps de finir sa phrase que Heero indiqua qu'il fallait se rendre à leurs sièges.

Tous encouragèrent une dernière fois Quatre et gagnèrent les gradins.

Les voix se tuent, les flashs diminuèrent et Quatre avança sur l'estrade et se plaça face au micro. (oups, en fait j'ai oublié que Réléna devait être là aussi….Bon on va dire qu'elle est restée dans les coulisses parce qu'elle fait son entrée après….)

La première partie de la conférence fut un désastre… Quatre, Réléna et les autres partisans de la paix ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, les questions et les protestations fusaient de toutes parts (en gros c'est la foire quoi !)

« Et l'économie alors ? » « Vous voulez donc allier terre et Colonies ? » « Comment osez vous dire que les colonies ne peuvent se passer de la terre et de son soutien » « vous pouvez répéter la question ? »

Pour calmer l'effervescence de la salle, les techniciens suggérèrent de faire une pause. Quatre en sueur accepta sur-le-champ.

Nos amis se retrouvèrent près des coulisses, loin des flashs et autres. Tous avaient un visage défait. (Ouais, même Heero ! Na !)

Je…..Je suis désolé, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu, mon discours était nul et…

Arrête de culpabiliser Winner, c'est eux les imbéciles, ils n'arrivent même pas à prendre du recul et à imaginer leur vie dans une sphère en paix !Déclara Wuifei qui avait un peu de mal à garder son calme.

Tu as un dernier discours à faire Quatre ; après ça, ils voteront. Il faut absolument réussir.

Merci Heero, je crois qu'on est tous au courant du programme.

Heero lança un regard de la mort qui tue _(marque déposée, made in Heero)_ à Réléna.

Une cloche retentie. Quatre se senti faiblir.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter un technicien passa la tête au-dessus de la rambarde.

Monsieur Winner ! Monsieur Winner !

Ils levèrent les yeux.

Un message pour vous !

Quatre soupira

Encore une critique pour me dire que je suis un incapable je suppose, de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps.

Excusez-moi, mais je suis très curieux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire et je ne pense pas que se soit de la part d'un ennemi….

(empathie-cerveau-connection)

Quatre n'avait pas le temps de montez et de le lire.

Lisez !

euh…. « Q_uatre, t'as intérêt à nous prouver qu'on s'est pas battu pour rien, que tous les morts de cette guerre, soldats, ennemis, amis, enfants aient enfin justice, pour que tous ceux qui on perdu leur famille aient un espoir, pour que tous ceux qui ne savent pas qui ils sont puissent se raccrocher à quelque chose, pour que tous ceux qui se sont perdu eux-même pendant la guerre se retrouvent… Et pour qu'enfin je puisse vous revoir……._

Euh, c'est signer….Euh Du..Du…_Dudulle…._

Un sourire passa sur des visages qui quelques instant plutôt étaient sombres.

Il était donc présent.

De toute façon ce Baka était le plus doué pour les infiltrations, j'étais sûre qu'il trouverait le moyen de rentrer. Déclara un Heero qui avait de la peine à cacher son sourire.

Quatre inspira un bon coup et entra sur l'estrade devant une audience qui s'était calmé (z'avez vu, il a pas soupiré pour une fois)

Le discours de Quatre Raberba Winner fut sans bavures, ses arguments étaient justes, ses paroles convaincantes,….Le fait que ses amis étaient tous là le rassurer mais, malgré qu'il scrute les gradins attentivement, il ne réussissait pas à apercevoir cette natte….Il croisa le regard de Trowa qui lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'avait pas repérer le pilote 02, idem pour Heero, Wufei, Sally et Réléna, (mais bon elle de toute façon on pouvait pas espérer grand chose…)

La paix fut votée….et acceptée ! Pas à l'unanimité, mais quand même très très majoritairement. Quatre tenait entre ses mains le bout de papier où étaient inscrits les décomptes des voix…il s'avança pour annoncer le résultat (et l'oscar est attribué à…à….)

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la paix est accep……

Une voix sortie du plafond :

« YEEEEESSSSS! QUAT-CHOU, YOU'RE THE BEST ONE ! J'ETAIS SURE QUE T'Y ARRIVERAI! T'ES GENIEL !VIVE LA PAIX »

Six « Duo ? » Se firent entendre. La salle était en agitation, la paix était donc passée ?

Une deuxième voix suivit celle de Duo :

« PUTAIN DUO ! JE T'AVAIS INTEDIT D'UTILISER LES MICROS ! »

« Ah Bon ? T'es sur ? » Demanda une voix qui se voulait puéril.

A suivre….

Désolé, désolé, désolé, je voulais vraiment faire les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre mais j'ai un peu loupé….Promis dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce que duo est devenu….Vous fiez pas aux apparences il a changé et fait des …connaissances….(euh, c'est juste pour garder quelques lecteurs…)

Ouias, je sais que mes chapitres pourraient être plus longs…dsl


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Cormier

Disclamer ; j'ai fais remarquer à mes parents que mon anniversaire était dans un mois et que les G-boys n'étaient toujours pas à moi…..Ils ont pas vu le rapport…..

Bon, je vous assure que Duo arrive !

Chapitre 3

La salle se vidait peu à peu. Les amis de Quatre vinrent le féliciter. La paix était enfin là. Leur combat de guerre s'achevait définitivement. Leur souffrance était enfin récompensée.

Allons retrouver Duo ! Maintenant plus rien ne s'oppose à ce que nous nous revoyions tous !

Quatre avait un grand sourire. Mais il avait parler un peu trop vite….Des journalistes l'assaillirent de questions. Sally posa sa main sur celle de Heero qui s'était crispé en empoignant son arme. Un journaliste s'approcha de lui et tendit son micro :

« Monsieur Raberba, quels sont vos projets maintenant que la paix est votée ?

« Et ! Mais je devais l'interviewer en premier ! »

« Hilde ?

La dite Hilde poussa le journaliste et sa planta devant Quatre

T'as vu, il me connaît alors dégage journaliste de bas étages !

Salut vous tous !…Eh Sally !

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras.

Tu ne travailles plus à la ferraillerie de Duo ? demanda Wufei

Tu parles !(Depuis quand elle tutoie Wuffi celle-là ?) Duo a fermé boutique en deux-trois mouvements !

Ah bon ? S'étonna Trowa (ah non, Trowa ne peut pas être étonné, bon ben on va dire Heero…ça marche pas non plus…Ben on va dire qu'il a un peu changé, sinon c'est toujours les même qui parlent).

Ouais, il a vite eu d'autres projets ! Au fait, vous l'avez pas encore vu ?

Non mais on l'a entendu !

Hilde tourna la tête vers la sortie. La salle était presque vide. Deux jeunes hommes discutaient en haut des gradins, leur tournant le dos.

Regardez, il est là avec Yun-Yun ! (rien à voir avec Yuki Soma, ni avec Yuki Eirie)

Nos amis regardèrent la silhouette du pilote 02. malgré qu'il ne soit pas près ils remarquèrent que lui aussi avait grandi, mais nettement moins qu'eux ; il devait être désormais le plus petit des cinq lui qui était dans les plus grands…Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche…il avait maigrit et ses longs cheveux bruns s'arrêtaient à mi-cou. (Ah que je suis cruelle ! Qu'est donc Duo Maxwell sans sa tresse ? bouuuuuhh en tout cas il y a une rewieu qu'a vu juste ; )

DUO ! Gueula Hilda à travers l'amphithéâtre.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et aperçu ses compagnons…. Eux aperçurent le bandeau noir qui traversait le visage du pilote du Death lui cachant tout un œil.

En fait ce n'était pas Duo, c'était son sosie ! Car Duo ne pouvait pas portait une cravate !

Maxwell…. (Mais non, j'ai dit que c'était son sosie!)

C'est Duo, wufi, D-U-O franchement j'aurais cru que….

(ah non, je confirme c'est bien notre petit Duo)

Et moi c'est WUFFEI !

Et ben, je vois qu'on se refait pas !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Duo, mais un sourire nettement moins large que celui que les pilotes avaient gardé en souvenir.

En tout cas, bravo Quatre, t'as été génial !

Merci Duo.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et deux sourires sincères se rencontrèrent. Trowa hocha la tête et Heero fit de même mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et dire qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant : comment j'ai pu laisser passer ma chance ?

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait près de Duo de tourna vers lui :

Tu connais vraiment Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Oui !

Bah, disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer assez souvent pendant la guerre…

Le sourcil du jeune homme s'arqua (ça se dit ça ?)

Bon laisse tomber je t'expliquerai un jour…

Expression butée….

Promis sur mon lit de mort !

Après quelques minutes, Duo compris que ses amis logeaient à l'hôtel.

Il est hors de question que vous dormiez sur L2 dans des bâtiments où l'on se sent jamais chez soi ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi ! C'est beaucoup plus sympathique !

Mais tu sais….

Sally, me dit pas que tu rêves de te retrouver en face de Réléna Peacecraft dans une salle à manger pleine à craquer de monde et de fumé où on ne s'entend pas parler ! En plus cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans les paroles de Duo, il semblait ne plus être le joyeux luron d'autrefois, et tous remarquèrent le regard en biais de Hilde.

c'est d'accord Duo, je crois que à nous aussi cela plairait beaucoup.

L'appartement (au 12eme et dernier étage d'un immeuble) de Duo se composé d'un assez grand salon-salle à manger-et cuisine américaine contre un mur, une grande baie vitrée longeait cette pièce accueillante et donnait vue sur un parc municipal de L2. L'unique salle de bain se trouvait au même niveau. Un escalier amené à une espèce de duplex aménagé (comme un balcon) qui donnait accès à quatre chambres. (Bon ben si vous avez pas en tête le plan, c'est pas grave, c'était juste un aperçu de mon futur lieu de résidence…. (Dans mes rêves…)).

Ouais en fait, quand je dis qu'il y a de la place c'est un peu vite dit…..En fait il y a deux chambres libres à l'étage, une à trois lit, et une à deux places. Dans ma chambre de toute façon il y a qu'un lit alors….Le mieux se serait que trois d'entre vous prennent la chambre de droite, Sally on te laisse celle à deux places…et il y en reste un qui prend le canapé….

je prends.

Heero ? t'es sûre…si tu veux je peux le prendre et tu dors dans ma chambre, se sera mieux, même si c'est un peu le bordel…

Alors que les autres observaient l'appartement dans tous ses détails, Heero sourit à Duo ce qui le déstabilisa ;

Ne t'en fais pas Duo, j'ai dormi dans des lieux pires qu'un canapé, en plus celui-ci à l'air très confortable.

Duo senti ses joues se colorées….Mais un regard triste pris le dessus et la teinte rouge de Duo se fana sans attendre. Quatre et Heero se regardèrent inquiets.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut quand même manger non ? Allez je fais le repas pendant que vous vous allez vous poser dans vos chambres.

Wuffei regarda Maxwell avec un air suspicieux

T'as gueule Fei, tu parleras après avoir goûter à mon dîner.

Tu veux dire après mettre retrouvé à l'hôpital pour intoxication ?

Dis Duo, notre chambre c'est laquelle celle de droite c'est ça ?

Et la mienne, celle de gauche ?

Trowa ne fit pas attention et ouvrit la porte centrale (s'il y a quatre portes c'est pas possible qu'il y ait une porte centrale…)

Son regard se bloqua sur le contenu de la chambre. Quatre, Sally et Wuffei y jetèrent un coup d'œil, et leurs regards se firent des plus surpris….

Ah, ça c'est…..commença Duo

A suivre….

Non mais je voulais vraiment faire plus long, mais je dois laisser cette ordi dont je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire…..Sniff, si j'avais un peu plus d'argent de poche…..sniff sniff


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Cormier

Disclamer :…un ami a eu pitié de moi quand il l'a su que mes parents ne souhaitaient pas m'offrir les G-boys (qui ne sont donc pas à moi) pour mon anniversaire alors il m'a prêté Gundam endless watz…..Qui m'a vraiment plu et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le voir et je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie…..

Note ; J'ai été confrontée à un gros problème pour ce chapitre ; qu'allait donc y avoir dans cette pièce ? En fait j'ai écrit ça parce que je trouvais qu'il se passait vraiment rien dans mon histoire….Sniff sniff, d'ailleurs, ça continue dans ce sens….

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REWIEWS !**

Chapitre 4 (déjà, faut que je pense à m'arrêter !)

La pièce devant laquelle se tenait Quatre, Sally, Trowa et Wuffei était un bureau dont le plafond était une grande vitre. Un bordel sympathique régnait dans le bureau de Maxwell ; Tous les murs étaient entièrement couverts de plans de maisons, d'appartements, d'hôpital, de foyers adaptés aux formes des colonies, de parcs, de tableaux et croquis fait aux crayons, des croquis de personnes fait dans la rue, des photos d'enfants, de personnes âgées…des visages surpris sans le savoir dont l'expression était figée à jamais. Sur un des murs, les plans de leurs cinq gundams y étaient dessinés, dans leurs moindres détails, et presque sous tous les angles. En bas de chaque feuilles des croquis des gundams se trouvaient le profil assez ressemblant du pilote du gundam en question…sauf pour le deathshite. La pièce donnait une vue d'ensemble assez spectaculaire et on sentait qu'on pouvait en faire le tour des dizaines de fois et même plus sans se sentir ennuyé ou lassé…

Duo, c'est magnifique……(Sally)

…..(Wuffei, ben ouais, c'est trop dur pour lui de lâcher un compliment au natté)

Tu es donc devenue architecte….

Duo hocha la tête devant la question de Trowa (qui en fait n'en est pas une….)

Et c'est toi qui réparé nos gundams quand ceux-ci étaient trop mal en point ?

Duo hocha la tête ;

je suis désolé mais les professeurs m'avait interdit de la dire à qui que se soit, ils ne voulaient surtout pas que l'on sache que je connaissais les gundams comme mes poches…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'appartement….Duo n'était vraiment pas celui que l'on avait cru ; il connaissait le système des gundams mieux que personne, même Heero ne pouvait pas prétendre réparer un gundam touché à trop d'endroits complexes. Il est vrai qu'en tant que pilote Duo n'avait pas vraiment de technique mais il savait manœuvrer sa machine comme s'il l'avait faite…C'est vrai que Duo n'était pas le plus fort des g-Boys, c'est vrai que duo n'était pas un bon soldat, il parlait trop, il n'écoutait pas toujours, il désobéissait souvent et il faisait souvent trop appel à ses sentiments, il ne savait pas non plus faire face au shinigami, il ne savait pas non plus mentir…mais on l'avait sûrement pris pour ses capacités face à ces machines….Et des machines en général, connaissance qui leurs avaient utiles et indispensables plus d'une fois.

Le « bip bip » du four interrompit la réflexion (prise de tête) dans laquelle chacun s'était plongé. Duo sentait un malaise en lui.

Heero lui fit un sourire encourageant qui le déstabilisa une fois de plus…

Quatre sourit devant l'initiative du soldat parfait. Trowa et Sally se dirigèrent vers la table du salon. Wuffei ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

En tout cas, sympa la déco du mur en face de ton bureau…..J'avoue….

Trowa, Sally et Quatre eurent un sourire moqueur mais gentil….Alors que Duo tournait au rouge pivoine.

Vous n'aviez pas ouvrire cette porte !

Je suis désolé….

Euh, mais non Trowa, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire….

Les sourcils de Heero se froncèrent…

…..Interdiction pour tout le monde de rentrer dans ce bureau.

Les sourires ne cessèrent pas pour autant……

….Bande d'ingrat….

A la grande surprise de tout le monde le repas fut très bon et simple. Duo avait préparé du poulet grillé aux oignons ainsi qu'une délicieuse purée aux carottes et une autre aux courgettes.

La discussion allait bon train ; on se sentait vraiment bien dans cet appartement…..Tous racontèrent comment ils s'étaient retrouvés « par hasard » autre qu'en temps que pilotes. Duo et Quatre eurent du mal à cacher leur début de fou rire à chaque fois que l'un des pilote prononcé le mot « par hasard ». Duo raconta comment il avait décidé d'être architecte ; Il avait déjà construit un hôpital et un orphelinat dans d'autres colonies et qu'il bâtissait maintenant une école…

Tu manges des légumes maintenant Maxwell ?

Duo avala sa cuillérée de purée et fit une moue boudeuse de gamin irrésistible :

Pff…..C'est Hilde qui m'oblige….Et puis, les carottes c'est bon pour la vue !

Duo fut le seul à sourire devant le regard gêné de ses amis à l'allusion à son bandeau (et peut-être aussi de ses cheveux….)

Que s'est-il passé Duo ? (c'est Quatre ça)

A suivre…..

nan, allez, je plaisante….(Mais j'ai pas d'idée là !)

En fait, comme vous vous en doutez, ma dernière mission ne s'est pas passé comme prévue…Duo éclata de rire devant les mines sérieuses de ses compagnons…Et j'suis pas mort ! En fait un escadron était arrivé plus tôt dans la base….Et les professeurs m'avaient refilés des nouveaux explosifs et bien entendu, ils avaient oublié de mettre le mode d'emploi…pff, ils m'ont dit après qu'ils appelaient ça « l'ultime défi »….En tout cas, pendant que j'essayais de me débrouiller pour mettre en place les explosifs tout en gardant un œil sur la porte que des soldats étaient gentiment en train de défoncer, j'ai fini par m'en faire exploser un à la gueule…. Mais bon, de toute façon cet œil ne me servira plus maintenant que la paix est déclarée….La guerre aura finalement laisser sa trace physique sur Shinigami !

Un silence calme s'installa autour de la pièce….Peut-être qu'au fond, ils auraient tous souhaité avoir une marque physique autre que ces petites cicatrices sur leurs corps pour ne pas garder leur amertume et leurs souvenirs qu'en eux…peut-être qu'ils auraient eux aussi voulut donner quelque chose en échange de ce qu'ils avaient pris pendant la guerre, même si un œil ne représentait rien face aux vies qu'ils avaient prises….Beaucoup de marques psychiques étaient encore enfuis dans leur âme, ils n'étaient que des adolescents après tout,….Tout cela, peut-être que même s'ils étaient différents faisait qu'ils se comprenaient et s'aimaient…

Bon, qui veut de la mousse au chocolat faite maison ? Mais j'avoue, c'est Hilde qui me l'a faite ce week-end.

Même si tous n'aimaient pas particulièrement la mousse au chocolat, même si certains n'en avaient jamais goûtée, tous en prirent. Sally se sentait heureuse d'être là avec ces garçons qui sans aucun doute sortaient du commun, qui avaient fait preuve d'un courage que peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir mais en même temps, elle se sentait de trop. Elle pris tout de même de la mousse au chocolat…. « Juste pour critiquer Hilde demain ! » (ironique)

La soirée se termina dans une bonne ambiance devant un film d'amour choisi par Quatre.

Trowa retrouva son ange assit sur ses genoux, Sally avait attrapé la main de Wuffei qui ne la lâchait plus, quant à Heero, il était monté dans le bureau de duo alors que tous se disputaient sur le choix du film….Et avait vu le mur en face du bureau après avoir admiré les autres….Sur ce mur se trouvait une quantité de post-it. De toutes les couleurs sur lesquels Duo avait marqué tour à tour ; « Reprendre contact avec Heero »« Téléphoner à Hee-chan » « Chercher « je t'aime » en japonais à la bibli » « Dire à Heero que je l'aime »…….Depuis le début du film il avait pris les épaules de Duo et l'avait serrait contre lui. Duo avait alors blotti sa tête dans le coup de son futur amant et lui avait murmuré : « en fait t'aura pas besoin de tester le canapé ; Ma chambre t'est ouverte….. »

T'as enlevé les post-it me concernant s'il y en a ?

Duo devint rouge

Ai Shiteru Heero Yuy...

Moi aussi Duo...

**OWARIE**

(en fait je voulais faire une fic plus longue mais j'ai pas le courage…)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews et à ceux qui ont lu la fic. A la prochaine


End file.
